In My Arms
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: Seto and Jou are in Love... But what happens when Otogi intervenes? And how does Mai fit into all of this? Is Jou really safe from his homophobic father? Rated for Yaoi
1. In My Arms

Disclaimer- I don't own the concept of Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters in it… Wish I did though…

Warning- Well, this **is** a story about the romantic relationship between Jounouchi Katsuya and Seto Kaiba, so it would make sense if there was Shounen-ai in it. Very much doubt the will be any proper Yaoi in it though- I've never tried writing lemon before or anything.

Well, this is my most recent story, I'm on a little holiday with my Classics class for the next week, meaning I won't be able to update any of my stories for a little while, so I thought I'd post this up, and when I came back, I could see whether you guys like it or not?

**In My Arms**

Seto sighed contentedly, it was morning again, the sun was shining brightly as it beamed through the window, lighting up the room with a gentle glow.

Seto glanced to the side, smiling softly as he gazed at the blonde puppy snuggling up closer to him, his silent breathing slow and steady- Seto hated the idea of breaking his love's rest, but he really had no choice, he had already let him sleep in long enough, any longer and they would be late for school.

"Pup, pup, it's time to get up," he told him in a soft voice, something which was extremely rare for the infamous CEO, and he was known only to use this tone of voice and form of kindness on the two closet people to him in his life, Mokuba and Jounouchi.

Jou stirred a little as first, before tensing as his eyes gradually opened; wincing at the bright morning sunlight he clutched onto his dragon tighter, he groaned, "Awww…. Do we hafta…?" he paused, weakly rubbing his eye with his clenched fist, "I'd rather stay in bed with you all morning…"

"Yes well, you have a education to complete and I have employees to sort out," he sighed heavily, sweat dropping slightly, "They're useless without me…" he murmured.

"Are you not coming to school today?" Jou asked, his eyes widening slightly in shock and slight worry.

"No, no I am, I just need to get things sorted out for the day before we leave first, that's all pup, don't worry," he explained in better detail, as he watched his love instantly calm down and sigh in relief.

Joey smiled softly, before relaxing as he laid his head on his boyfriend's chest, sighing lovingly, "Life can't get much better that this…" he glanced up, as his beautiful honey-brown eyes shone brightly with love and hope, "I love you Seto Kaiba…"

Seto paused, blinking as he gazed down into Jou's deep, gorgeous eyes, ones, which made him feel he could melt instantly, whenever he looked into them, "And I love you Jounouchi Katsuya…"

The pair held their promise of love by embracing each other, holding each other's heart beside their own. And for a few moments, nothing but peace and happiness encircled the couple as they lay there, holding each other blissfully.

"BIG BROTHER!" a yell echoed through the door loud and clear, causing both Seto and Jou to wince and instinctively cover their ears over in protection from the painful screeching.

Seto remained quiet for a few moments, waiting for his hearing to recover before he answered, "Yes Mokuba?"

"Are you guys ready yet? Breakfast will soon be made! So hurray up and get down to eat!" the little boy ordered, before giggling as he skipped along the corridor on his way back down to the main dining room.

It felt weird for Seto, knowing that his little brother was the one shouting out the orders around the place instead of him for once, but that was when he realised the pre-teen was correct, and it was indeed time to change and prepare for school.

"Come on, it's time to get ready," Seto prompted as he lightly tapped Jou's shoulder, before standing up and proceeding over to his wardrobe where he kept his endless supply of suits, trench coats and leather trousers, oh and at the very back there was his School uniform too.

He started changing into his uniform before glancing back, and smirking at the scene infront of him- Jou was frailly pulling himself out of bed, before groggily stumbling over to his wardrobe and pulling out his uniform, it was quite a amusing sight watching the ex-street kid stumble around the room as if he were drunk or something.

"I'll see you in the dining room in ten minutes," Seto gently kissed his blonde boyfriend on the cheek before exiting the bedroom and making his way towards wherever his employees were currently hiding themselves.

Jou sighed as he watched his blue-eyed dragon leave him, even when Seto left him for a simple moment he started to feel lonely- Seto was the world to him and he had no idea what he'd do without him, he'd always been there for him, through thick and thin Seto had always been by his side, ready to protect him against the pains of life, and ready to hold him when the world just felt like too much for the blonde to handle.

He truly loved the billionaire genius that was Seto Kaiba.

Jou paused, blinking as he realised he had put his trousers on the wrong way, still half-asleep and far too deep in thought to really realise what he was currently doing, "Crap…" he grumbled.

* * *

"Joey! Good morning!" Mokuba greeted happily, as he waved his spoon about excitedly, "I'm glad to see you're finally up- Hey, where's Seto?" 

Jou grinned at the grey-eyed boy's surprising amount of energy that he had for the current time in the morning, he took his seat beside the younger boy before giving his reply, "Good morning 'Kuba, how are ya buddy?" he paused, pouring himself some Cookie crisp cereal, "Seto's just comin', he needed to get tings sorted out at work first, dat's all, no worries buddy," he concluded with his trademark goofy grin and thumb up.

"That's good then, as long as he's not taking another day of School or anything," Mokuba rolled his eyes, as the voice of his brother quoting all his various excuses he had used many times before to get him the day off of school without his brother's concerns, swirled around in his youthful mind.

"So, anything interestin' been happenin' at school lately?" Jou queried curiously, before shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Mokuba shrugged, "Um, well, not much really. My team plays against Domino Academy next week, and we're all a little nervous about that," he explained, shyly glancing off to the side.

Jou blinked in surprise, "Domino Academy? Ain't dey the total kid geniuses?" he paused, swallowing a load of food mixed with orange juice down his throat- which would seem far to much for any _normal_ human to handle, but then Joey **was** a complete eating machine, "Geeks are always rubbish at the sports- Dat's how it always works, right?"

"Not these guys, they're all geniuses and they're also masters at football," the pre-teen boy sadly looked down at his bowl of cereal, swirling its contents around aimlessly, "They're also undefeated…" he finished in an almost whisper.

Jou stopped eating, as he noticed the other boy's sadness and loss of hope echo through his voice, his eyes were also proof of his inner turmoil, "Well den," Jou cut in, his voice raised a little to catch the raven-haired boy's attention, "I guess in a week's time, den they'll have dat title flushed down the loo, eh?" he grinned.

Mokuba giggled, politely covering his mouth with his hand as he did so, "Yeah, hopefully!" he nodded.

Jou grinned widely as he ruffled Mokuba's hair, "Haha! And if any of them annoys ya, just give 'em a noogie!"

Mokuba and Jou laughed happily, as they fought against each other, when the sound of a door opening caused them to come to a complete halt- their smiles growing wider, as both their eyes twinkled excitedly, "SETO!" they both cheered.

Mokuba clamped his arms around the brunet boy's waist, while Jou settled with throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck, each joyfully glomping the Kaiba Corp CEO.

Seto sighed, although smirked lightly, he may have been the proud Seto Kaiba, but the occasional glomping from his boyfriend and brother never really bothered him _that_ much.

"We better get a move on, it's time for School," Seto explained, deciding to ignore the grumbling and heavy sighs from the other two boys.

"But you haven't even had breakfast yet! Big Brother! You always told me that to have a full day, you need to have a full breakfast!" Mokuba complained, waving his index finger about non-approvingly.

"And I have little brother," Seto replied, with a slightly patronising tone, "I made sure to have some fruit while I was sorting things out for the day."

Mokuba pouted and folded his arms over, "Whatever you say big brother…"

"Now, hurray up and jump into the limo, we can't be any later for school," Seto commanded, as he motioned for the two boys to exit the mansion and make their way to the extravagant vehicle waiting outside for the 'school run.'

Both boy's obeyed their commands, and continued on out the building.

Seto sighed; grabbing his briefcase, which carried his beloved laptop and any paper work he thought he might have a chance of doing during class for the day.

He paused at the door, glancing back at his house, _Why do I suddenly feel strange…? Something's not right here…_

"Hey! Moneybags! Are ya just gonna stand dere all day?" Jou teased, grinning as he watched his lover spin around, eyeing him with his typical death glare, "Come on baby! 'We'll be late', remember?" he winked.

Seto's eyes narrowed, "Bad puppy… You shouldn't question your master," he smirked, as he carefully sat down in the limo, immediately wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

Seto paused, removing his attention away from his brother and his puppy for a moment, as he glanced out the tinted car windows, _Why does it feel like something bad is going to happen today…?_

* * *

So, opinions? Is this story good? Could I be a little better with characterization? Well, go on and review- but please do not flame, I'm a weak person, flames burn me too easily, lol. 

Oh! Cookie Crisp is my favvie Cereal, I have it every morning and it's gorgeous! It's cereal that looks like cookies, tastes like cookies, goodness knows if they really are cookies! (I should advertise for the company….) And also, when I say football, I mean, as in soccer for any Americans out there. (Is it only Americans who call it soccer? Or do loads of countries use that word? Please tell me if ya know!)


	2. Looking Back: How Long's a Tear take to ...

Disclaimer- I don't own the concept of Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters in it… Wish I did though…

chibikitsune- Thanks for the review!

DreamCherry66- Awww, I hope you get better soon, and I hope this Chapter cheers ya up too!

SerenityMeoweth- Yay for Cooookkkiiieee Crisp! lol! Well, whatever you say football, soccer, either way that's what I meant, lol.

Finally, daughterofanubis- This Chapter was written from your suggestion! I was just going to continue it from when they reach the School onwards, but I thought it would be a good idea to write about how they met, so that's what this Chapter is about! So big thanks for your review- This Chapter wouldn't have existed if it were not for your review!

* * *

Jou felt content and happy in Seto's hold, which was something he never used to experience, he was so happy with Seto, Seto saved him from his past life, which was something he never wished to return to. 

He glanced at the other boy, smiling softly before gazing out the window beside his boyfriend, watching all the houses fly by, all the little children walking up to school, everything seemed to zoom by whenever he was with Seto- it sometimes felt like they were the only two people in existence.

It was them, and only them…

He still remembered the very first day the pair had gotten together, the day when Seto let him be reborn into a new life, a life with meaning and hope for him…

* * *

Jou bit his lip, tears streaming down his delicate, pale cheeks, why did things like this always have to happen to him? He always tried his best, whether it be at school or at home. He may have been a little dense, but at least he gave his complete effort whenever he was doing his work at school. And at home, he always managed to keep the place clean and tidy, but he just seemed to get insults and abuse for whatever he did, no matter how hard he tried. 

Another blow was dealt to his face, causing him to stumble about before dropping to his knees, tear drops falling off his face and splashing against the quite old and badly cared-for carpet beneath him.

One last hit- Jou felt a surge of pain emanate from his back before spreading all over his body within a matter of seconds, and then that was it, _he_ had finally finished for the day, as he grumbled out a few curses in a slurry voice of a drunk, before exiting the house, leaving his son to care for himself.

Jou remained motionless for several minutes, before finally forcing himself up, he trudged over to the front door and exited the house, he didn't want to be there whenever his father returned, he just wanted to be somewhere else, _anywhere_ else…

He walked around, it was late night, probably around midnight maybe later Jou guessed, the cold early-spring air blew past him like knife-blades, and just when it seemed life couldn't get any worse for the blonde, he felt a water droplet land on his face before lightly running down his bruised cheek.

He glanced up, watching the rain fall down on him, if it were any other day, with some other type of situation, maybe he would have cared, but today, right now, he didn't care whatever might happen to him anymore.

After quite a while of constant walking, the rain gradually growing heavier and heavier over time, he discovered he had eventually led himself to the Park, which was the one beautiful place near the rough area of town he lived in, then again, the park _was_ considered the border between each side of Domino.

He entered the park, glancing over at the sparkling lake, the moon's reflection creating a gorgeous silver effect on the water, he walked over, taking a seat at one of the benches that surrounded the beautiful (quite large,) pond.

Life never seemed to get easier or kinder to him… When he was just a little kid, his sister had been pulled away from him, his mother had abandoned him to his abusive drunk-of-a father, and the one person he truly loved with all his heart, hated him back… Life was crap, and he knew there was nothing he could do about it, it would always remain this way, this was his fate, his destiny- a life without any reason…

"…Jounouchi…?"

Jou gasped in the shock, spinning around and gazing upwards, his eyes wide in surprise and fear; worried his father had found him again or something.

Seto gazed down into the other boy's eyes, they were wet and he had tear stains running down his cheeks, his eyes glistened with fear and hurt, which made Seto hurt; hurt inside, he hated seeing his puppy distressed or in any form of agony, it always made him so furious, especially at this current moment in time.

Seto gasped after noticing the rather large purple and blue bruise on the blonde's cheek, nearly dropping his umbrella from shock.

Jou immediately lowered his head, his blonde over-grown fringe shadowing his eyes and the injuries on his face away from the brunet, he made have been blue-and-black from being beaten by his father, he may have not eaten for nearly two days, he may have been gradually gaining a terrible cold from the awful weather that he refused to protect himself from, but he would never allow _the_ Seto Kaiba to see him cry, no matter how low or crappy he felt, he would never let his crush see his tears.

Seto frowned, although this was not one of his typical frowns that he carried when a employee had disobeyed him, or when he had just been beaten by that damned Yugi in a duel, no, it was a frown of _concern_, he wanted to know who had hit his puppy, and why…

He opened his mouth to speak, but decided words would damage the currently unbroken silence, which he knew would be giving a certain feeling of safety to the other boy.

He was unsure of what to do now, although his heart told him what his next movements should be, but of course he would never admit this aloud to anyone in his life, yet still, he followed the silent commands, taking a seat beside the ex-street kid and wrapping his arms around him in a comforting hug.

Jou immediately burst into tears, accepting the comforting hug that Seto had offered him; the one thing he promised he would never do, he would never cry infront of Seto, and now he had broken it, smashed it into a million pieces… Yet, it didn't seem that bad to do so…

Seto tightened his hold on the slightly younger boy, emotions which he had never permitted to appear before suddenly surfacing as he held Jou in his arms, cradling him lightly, allowing Jou to open up and finally expel all those tears he had obviously been holding in for such a long time.

Jou felt warm, safe and protected in Seto's arms, something which he had not felt in quite a while, he glanced up, gazing into those icy-cold sapphire orbs, that he had always believed held little emotion, but now, he could see so much love and passion in those glorious eyes, and that love was for _him_.

The pair embraced each other for quite a while longer, neither one wanting to break the peaceful and loving hold…

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you,_

_I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too,_

_And I would runaway,_

_I would runaway, yeah, yeah_

_I would runaway,_

_I would runaway with you,_

_Cause I have fallen in love,_

_With you, no never have,_

_I'm never gonna stop fallin' in love, with you…_

* * *

Well, I have to admit, this is probably the most fun I've ever had while writing a Chapter- meaning it **should** be of decent quality, but then again, it was all of you who made me so happy in the first place after reading the reviews! 

I'm wrote this today, as my bus didn't come today, so I got the day off School, yay! So I thought I might as well update before I go on my little School trip, hope ya guys are happy!

Also, just to add, the end little song there is by The Corrs, it's called 'Runaway' probably my favourite song from them, and I am currently listening to them, so I just _had_ to put those lyrics in at the end- as I thought they worked perfectly with the story!

Please read and review- Reviews make me update sooner!


	3. A Trip full of Wonders?

Disclaimer- I don't own the concept of Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters in it… Wish I did though…

lilrubydevil- Thank you for reviewing another one of my stories! It's a huge compliment to get reviewed by you!

daughterofanubis- Thanks for being a loyal reviewer! And yes the previous Chapter was written because of you, lol!

SerenityMeoweth- Yup, Seto can be very sweet when he's with the right person/people that is! Thanks for reviewing!

DreamCherry66- Thank you for your review! It really made me laugh when I first read it! Awww, poor Tristan lost all his hair, lol! And yes, if I somehow managed to get 50 reviews for just the one Chapter, I'm pretty sure I'd update within a hour later, lol!

PunkerPrincess- Thank you for your review, lol, yes here is the update!

* * *

Kaiba gracefully stepped out of the luxurious car, his expensive and stylish white trench coat flapping in the wind as he did so. 

His blonde boyfriend followed after him, who's cheery grin never faltered as the pair walked hand in hand towards the School.

Since openly admitting their relationship to friends, family and even the School, they had received much anger, resentment and hatred, but as time grew on, everyone had grown accustom to the pair's unexpected relationship, although there was always the odd Jock who would throw something towards the boys, or call out some form of insult.

But it never phased the boys, Seto loved Jou dearly, Jou loved Seto with all his heart, and nothing could break their bond, they would take the insults, the looks of disgust, it all didn't matter to them anymore- now that they had each other.

Seto paused for a moment, causing Jou to come to a halt due to their holding of hands, he stepped closer to the honey-brown eyed boy, and whispered gently in his ear, his eyes filled with passion and love for the boy before him.

Jou blushed a deep crimson, nodding softly, as the boys turned back around and continued on their way into the main School building.

From afar, a pair of jealous emerald orbs watched, along with a pair of beautiful lavender orbs, each narrowing their eyes as they watched the pair move closer together before parting leaving a blushing blonde and smirking brunet.

"Time for the plan to be put into action…" one voice said lowly, in an almost evil tone.

There was no spoken response from the other figure, only a simple nod of the head, as the duo spun around, departing the area…

Jou grinned widely as he spotted his dearest friends; he smiled at Seto waiting for his blue eyes to respond.

Seto nodded and smiled, letting go of his boyfriend's hand, as Jou sprinted down the hallway, calling out to his best friends, "Hey guys! Whatcha doin'?"

A short boy with tri-coloured hair smiled happily, before reaching his arms up, "Jounouchi! We were just talking about you!"

Jou threw his arms around the smaller boy, hugging him happily, "Hey Yug! Ya guys betta not be talking about me behind ma back?" he joked, gently ruffling the holder of the Millennium Puzzle's spiky hair.

Tea smiled softly, "No, well actually kinda…" she giggled, "We've been planning a little trip away for a while now, and we wanted to invite you and Kaiba along, I mean, if you both want to that is?"

Tristan grinned, grabbing a hold of his buddy and playfully smacking him on the back, "Of course Joey wants to come along! It's _Kaiba_ ya gotta be worried about Tea!"

Tea smacked her hand against her forehead; sweat dropping lightly, "Tristan! You don't have to be so rude!"

Tristan blinked, realising his error, "Oh hey sorry man, I didn't mean to be to rude, I just meant-"

"I know what ya meant, ya numpty," Jou smiled kindly, glancing over at his boyfriend as Seto approached the group, "They're all having a trip, and we've been invited along Seto! Please say we can go, please!"

Seto shrugged, "You can go if you want," he replied simply.

"No, Seto baby, you ain't getting' dis, they've invited _us_, meaning you and me, the both of us along, understandin' now?" he said as he pointed to himself then at the CEO.

Seto blinked, shaking his head, "But Jou, I can't just leave Kaiba Corp, and what about Mokuba? There's no way I'm leaving him on his own!" he argued back, folding his arms across his chest as he stood in his 'serious' pose.

"Well, don't ya have like an assistant or someting dat can take your place for da while we're away? And Mokuba could stay at a friend's, couldn't he?" Jou suggested, watching as Seto's expression softened a little.

"I guess it would work, but I don't want to leave my company, it's my company, no body else's, so I must run it, and take care of it," Seto explained, knowing quite well that his boyfriend's suggestions would work completely, but the idea of leaving his company in the hands of another? Unthinkable!

Jou's eyes then seemed to increase in size, sparkling hopefully, as he fluttered his eyelashes, "Plllleeeeaaaaasssseeeee Seto?"

Seto growled, it was Jou's 'puppy-dog eyes trick', he glanced away, avoiding eye contact with the other boy, but that didn't seem to put off the blonde, as he jumped around gazing directly into Seto's icy-cold sapphire eyes.

The pair remained like that for a few moments; Seto's glare apparently piercing, although not effecting Jou in any way as his own brown eyes fought back just as much.

Seto sighed heavily in defeat, "Fine! Fine, whatever you say… mutt…" he groaned, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Yugi, Tea and Tristan were shocked; did the mighty Kaiba just give in and admit defeat? Never! Seto Kaiba never did such a thing… Well, not with anyone else aside from his boyfriend and brother that was.

"Tank you! And since you're bein' so nice, I'll ignore tat 'mutt' remark moneybags!" Jou grinned as he hugged the handsome CEO joyfully, "We're in guys!"

"Great! Now I think that's everyone asked now," Yugi glanced upwards, thinking over all the names in his head, "Yup it is!"

"Who else is comin'?" Jou questioned curiously, blinking cutely as Seto wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

Yugi opened his mouth to reply, but was blocked out as the School bell rang loudly, indicating the start of class.

Everyone groaned in unison excluding Seto, who just seemed to have a very bored expression on his face, "Time for class now I guess," Yugi shrugged, "See you guys later!" he waved.

Tea smiled and waved, "Bye!" she ran after Yugi, "Wait up Yugi!"

"Noooo…. Not Maths," Tristan moaned, "Later guys," he waved as he departed from the remaining pair.

Joey sighed; "Well I guess its time for us to get to class now?" he turned around, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck, smiling softly.

Seto didn't reply, but lowered his head slightly as his lips softly met with that of Jou's, and the pair entered a sweet yet simple kiss.

The second bell rang, causing the two to come to a stop in their kiss and let go of each other, making their way to their first class of the day, hand in hand.

* * *

(sniff and sob) This Chapter was no way as good as my last one, I really enjoying writing the last one, plus it's my favourite Chapter I've ever written, maybe I just like writing the romantic Chapters a lot more, eh? 

Also, I'll just add, at my School we have one bell signifying School starts, and a second one about two minutes after the first, which basically means if you're not in Register Class, you're in trouble!

Well, please read and review and give me your opinions- which is greatly appreciated! Thanks!


	4. Never Let me Go!

Disclaimer- I don't own the concept of Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters in it… Wish I did though…

First I suppose I better tell you all what took me so long:-

Well, I went into Fourth Year a couple of weeks back and so far it's turned out to be schoolwork and homework hell, thus giving me NO TIME whatsoever so update my beloved fanfiction! THEN because one my stories had a song not belonging to me in it, it was taken off and I was prohibited from updating my stories for quite a while, and then finally I was off ill with a virus going around my school.

Now- I'm back! The Summer Holidays have started and it's my birthday on Tuesday! I'm so excited!

Reply to Reviewers: -

ChibiSmiles- Hmmm, this pocky thing you speak of sounds interesting... (taps fingers in Mr. Burns style) Hehe, if the story is addictive then have you been having withdrawl's lately due to my lack of updating?

DreamCherry66- LOL! Awww, Tristan ain't getting no more hair! hehe! Is this chapter considered fluffy or not?

PunkerPrincess- Hmmm, who is the emerald-eyed guy? I guess you'll just hafta keep reading to find out, lol!

sweetchica55- Thank you for reviewing so much! You rock!

mandapandabug- Ah, i just came into Summer holidays, so NOW i'll be able to update much more often, well if that's if you guys keep reviewing me and all! Is it Marik and Duke? Maybe...

Princess of Kamui- Good guess! Keep tuned to find out whether you're right!

AriEmeraldstar- Hope you are able to get this Chapter, Seto and Jou are also my favourite yaoi pairing!

* * *

"And so we see how Shakespeare was able to make his opinions clear through his writings, which was almost a form of propaganda if you really took it to thought," the Teacher continued on, pushing her glasses higher up on her nose with her middle finger, "Shakespeare-" 

Jou groaned, placing his head in his arms as he lazily leaned on his desk, his eyes drooping slightly, yawning adorably.

Seto gave a side glance to his tired boyfriend, since he had saved Jou from his abusive father and given him a new home, he was sure the blonde had caught up on his sleep, as when he lived with his dear old father he was rarely given the chance of a full-night's sleep. But it seemed the nightmares that Jou had recently been inflicted with were now interfering with his sleep also.

Seto tore a page out of his jotter, neatly writing on it as he passed the message to the almost dozed off boy next to him.

Jou accepted the note and opened it, reading over the contents, it said; _Are you okay love? You're looking a little pale? If you want to stay off I'll take you to the matron if you wish?_

Jou smiled softly, he was so lucky to have Seto as his boyfriend, he may have seemed cruel, angry, emotionless and unkind on the outside, but Jou knew that Seto truly did have a heart of gold, he was so sweet and caring, especially when it came to his boyfriend, Jou.

Jou scribbled down his answer, normally Joey had beautiful creative writing with his own unique style incorporated into it, but he was far too tired and exhausted to really care what it looked like currently.

Seto's eyes rapidly zoomed from side to side as he read over his boyfriend's reply: _No, don't worry about it; I'm just a little tired. I think I'll have a nap, tell me if the Teacher looks my way?_

Kaiba looked down at his puppy, nodding and mouthing 'sure', as he watched Jou's eyelids slide shut, and his head slowly bury deep into his arms, which seemed to be substitute pillows.

The window was wide open, allowing a gentle breeze to enter the classroom every so often, and the breeze made his puppy seem like a sleeping angel, his golden blonde hair softly swaying from side to side.

_He looks so beautiful… beautiful and peaceful…_ Seto smiled lightly, watching the boy calmly sleep, he was glad that Jou was finally able to sleep without a nightmare.

Seto instantly shuddered, as a cold chill ran up his spine; it felt like a pair of eyes were on him. He spun his head around, his eyes searching around the right side of the classroom for any suspicious looking students- but no, everything seemed normal…

_You better prepare yourself Jounouchi… Kaiba is **mine**!_ A student thought to themselves, smirking evilly.

* * *

Jou yawned once again, although Seto did think he was incredibly cute whenever he yawned it also concerned him the amount of times he _had_ yawned. 

"Jou, I think you should go home and get some sleep," Yugi suggested, noticing the ex-street kid yawn for what seemed the millionth time.

"That's what I said, but he refuses to listen to me," Kaiba frowned slightly, not an angry frown more a frown of concern.

"Look, I'm fine, okay? I'll just take another nap in maths…" he replied, ending his sentence with a quiet yawn.

"You already slept through English, History and French," Seto complained, "What's the point even being at school if you're just going to sleep the entire time you're here?"

Jou frowned to himself, Seto was right, what _was_ the point? It used to be, he slept at school because he never got any sleep at home, plus by going to school he was safe from his father for most of the day, but now, there was nothing for him to truly run from… was there?

Sometimes Jou worried about his father, Seto told him he was safe and that he would never be hurt by his dad ever again, but how could he be so sure? What if they passed in the street? What if he went in search of his son?

_What if he found me again…?_ Jou thought worriedly.

Seto frowned, feeling his boyfriend shake in fear beside him, "Do you mind if we have a moment in private?" he asked Yugi politely. (Yes, Seto Kaiba was polite, wow!)

Yugi nodded understandingly, as he moved over to Tea, Tristan and Bakura who were at the table next to them.

"Love, what's wrong?" Seto questioned in concern.

Jou gazed up at the brunette, tears brimming the edges of his eyes, "W-what if _he_ finds me again? What if I-I can't escape him? What if I'm to weak to fight him off…?"

Seto gently placed Jou's head on his chest, wrapping his arms around the boy in an attempt to comfort him, as he placed his chin on top of Jou's head, "He _won't_ find you again, you _can_ escape him, and you're never too weak. Just remember Katsuya, whenever you're scared or need help, I'll always be at your side, no matter what, okay?"

Jou sniffed slightly, gripping onto his boyfriend's shirt, "Y-yeah… Thank you Seto, I really don't know what I'd do without you…"

"Don't worry about it, just relax and get a little sleep, okay?" Seto suggested in a soft whisper.

Jou didn't argue as he closed his eyes and slowly started to drift off once again, content in his boyfriend's arms.

* * *

"Maybe it's not such a good idea anymore…" a voice said, gazing at the beautiful sight not too far away from them. 

"Don't back out now- you know what you want, I know what I want… And in a few days time, we'll be getting what we want, got it?" a second voice argued, emerald eyes glowing evilly.

The owner of the lavender eyes sighed heavily, taking a final glance at the embracing couple before nodding in reluctant agreement, "I guess so then…"

* * *

Whatcha tink then? Good, bad? Please read and review! 


	5. Face to Face with Fear

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, a'rite?

Okay, well I did take quite awhile to update this, did I not? Same for most my other Yu-Gi-Oh ficcies aside from A Beautiful Lie, so I thought I'd make it longer than usual, and it has a combination of fluff along with some angst stuff- that I hope you all will appreciate.

Warnings- Some mild swearing near the end of the Chapter

* * *

"Geez this is such a bore…" Jou groaned in extreme annoyance, he detested Maths, and with a sheer passion too, but then Jou got accused of disliking every subject with a passion, _Can I help it if I'm too dumb for school?_

"I know what you mean…" Seto mumbled in agreement, roughly flipping his jotter shut and glaring at it in typical-Kaiba style as if one simple glance from him would set the offending collection of work alight in flames.

"But I thought you enjoyed doing mathematics?" Jou frowned in confusion, wondering if his knowledge of his boyfriend could be incorrect in some way.

"Yes I do, but there's no use in me doing maths at school when we're learning what I learnt when I was ten…" he murmured under his breath, obviously not impressed by the school's curriculum.

Jou sighed, glancing back down at his work, before suddenly breaking into a wide grin and clicking his fingers as a methodical light bulb flashed on within his mind, "Can't you pretend to get a phone call from work? Then we can rush out of the class like it's an emergency or somethin'?"

Seto, as if a knee-jerk reaction, shook his head, "No, that's not very ethical."

"Aw go on babe, please!" Jou pleaded, fluttering his eyelashes innocently, instantly using his 'puppy-dog eyes' trick on his CEO.

Seto winced inwardly, turning away from the _eyes_- but it was just so damn hard to resist! Those beautiful pools of swirling cameral that at one moment could be filled with such fiery passion and at the next filled with such incredible pain- he was at least thankful he hadn't seen such pain for quite a while since he had rescued Jou from his abusive drunk of a Father.

"Seeeeetooooo!" Jou pleaded, biting his lip in an adorably cute manner- Seto thought.

"Okay fine, I guess I can do it," Seto collapsed in, who would have thought? A year ago the idea of even _suggesting_ of giving in to the pup's demands would have been out of the question but now, well everything had changed by now.

"Thanks babe! You're the best!" the blonde quickly pecked his lover on the cheek, before pulling back, grinning widely as he watched Seto pull out his mobile phone.

He rapidly dialled in his receptionist's number, whispering in an almost-silent tone as he spoke, "Can you ring me in around thirty seconds, Miss. Tribal?"

"Um, of course sir, but um, w-why?" Miss. Tribal queried, thoroughly confused with her employer's weird behaviour, for one he was being polite, and for two he was practically whispering to her- why on earth was he doing that?

"Just do it, I'll explain another time!" Seto snapped, still remaining suspiciously quiet though- Miss Tribal sighed softly on the other side of the line, rephrasing what she had previously thought about her boss actually being 'polite' for once.

He paused, glancing around as he slid his very-expensive phone back into his jacket pocket, looking back at his puppy, "Done and dusted," he nodded, smiling a rare genuine smile as he gazed at his boyfriend who was beaming excitedly at the idea of skipping class.

_Bring Bring_ _Bring Bring_

Seto remained neutral, and in a automatic reaction reached into his pocket and skilfully flipped his mobile open, "Kaiba here, yes… Yes… Fine, I'll be right there…" he acted-out easily, collecting his school items and tidying it all away into his briefcase, "I have something to sort out at Kaiba Corp- we have to go," he explained to the Teacher, who was currently pretty pissed- first the mobile phone had disrupted her class, next it was the same boy causing another disruption by leaving right in the middle of her lesson, plain disrespectful, that's all it was!

Jou tidied his stuff away, biting his lip in an attempt to stop himself from bursting out into a wide grin- which was something that was very hard for Jounouchi Katsuya, as he was always smiling his sweet and beautiful smile of his.

"Come on puppy," Seto murmured softly, reaching his hand out for Jou to take.

Jou was instantly obliged, accepting the hand and timidly yet joyfully following after his boyfriend who was trying pull him along with him out of the classroom.

"And just where do you think you're going Mr. Jounouchi?" the Teacher questioned; everyone in the school knew that Seto and Jou came as a package, if you insulted one, you insulted the other, if one left, the other went along with them, it wasn't that they were a clingy couple, no not at all, it was the fact that they were so in love it didn't seem right for one to do something on their own without the other.

But some Teachers and pupils tried to deny this, of course they denied _all_ couples of the **sort**; basically in their eyes it was not physically or mentally possible for two males, or two females to be in a relationship stronger than friendship, and it turned out their Maths teacher was one of the people with that particular view.

And Seto just happened to _hate_ people with that particular view, "He's with me…" he growled lowly, tightening the grip he had on his puppy's hand.

"I don't see why he needs to be, he doesn't own Kaiba Corp, he's not even someone who works there for that matter!" the Teacher complained, "I don't see any right for you to take your friend with you-" a couple of the pupils groaned at their Teacher's denial and blatant blindness to the couple's relationship, "- When someone gets ill and goes to Matron, they don't bring their friend along with them, do they? Now, Jou, get back to your seat and continue with the work!"

Seto threw a death glare at the Teacher, startling her slightly, "I wouldn't try saying anything like that again if I were you… I could have you sacked in a second if I really wanted too…" he smirked as a look of complete horror flashed on the Teacher's face.

"We're going, and don't even _dare_ trying to stop us again," Seto warned, proceeding to the door with Jou happily skipping along behind him, " Oh and one last thing… He's _always_ with me…" he finished before the two boys finally exited the classroom.

* * *

Jou giggled happily, throwing his arms around his love's neck, gazing up into his beautiful gleaming sapphire eyes, "I love you so much, ya know dat?" he reached his head up, their lips meeting softly. 

Seto pulled away after a short moment, smirking lightly, "Yes, I know…" he started tracing his finger over his love's graceful facial features, before stopping as he reached his lips, he softly pulled his finger away before meeting his own lips with that of his boyfriend's.

Seto's tongue licked Jou's bottom lip seductively, asking for entrance into the blonde's mouth. Jou was slightly reluctant, but considering he always lost their battle for dominance, he decided to let him go right in this time, without a little fight.

The brunette's tongue roamed around the warm and wet area, before meeting with Jou's tongue which he licked lightly, pulling away, "Now, what shall we do for the rest of the afternoon?" he questioned curiously, smirking as his angel started bouncing up and down hyperly.

"Oh, um, how 'bout we go shopping in town?" Jou suggested happily.

"Okay, fair enough," Seto agreed, smiling to himself as Jou instantly latched himself onto his dragon's arm- the pair slowly making their way downtown from the School.

Jou sighed contentedly, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder; life was great, life was perfect, and it was all since he had met his dragon, _his_ Seto, the love of his life.

It was at times like these that he wondered why on earth he and Seto had such rivalry up until lately? It was never necessary, but for some reason they always ended up arguing or duelling. Was it simply their way of hiding their emotions away from the other? Well all he could say was that he was glad about _that_ night, the night where Seto had found him, injured, broken and in tears, and with one simple yet comforting hug he had been able to help Jou release all his built-up pain. The dam had broken at the instant Seto wrapped his arms around him, shielding him from the cruel world around him.

Basically, if it weren't for Seto, Jou would still be living in filth, slowly dying from lack of blood, and lonely with no one to hold or to _love_…

Jou glanced around the area, it was very beautiful, the gardens of passing houses were filled with beautiful blooming flowers, which colours matched that exactly of Jou's mood; bright and beautiful. He smiled faintly, adjusting his hold of Seto's arm slightly before sighing once again, life _was_ perfect, and there was no denying that.

"…S'all his fault… Bitch… Lil' fag ran away like a… a friggin' coward…"

Jou's eyes widened so much it seemed inhumanly possible, _That voice… That slurred and deep voice… It's-_

His fears were immediately answered as a rather drunk blonde man stumbled up the pavement; luckily his head was bowed, probably concentrating on the ground beneath him so he didn't trip and land headfirst.

Jou panicked, pulling on Seto's arm desperately, stuttering incoherently, "I-I-I… It's, it's… No, I-It can't b-b-b-be… I…" he clutched onto Seto's jacket, crying into his chest, continuing his terrified mumblings which were muffled due to his face being burrowed deeper and deeper into Seto's chest.

"Ssssh… Puppy, calm, calm…" Seto soothed, holding onto his love in a comforting hug, although he really had no idea what he was comforting Jou about, "What's wrong love, what's going on?" he questioned softly, his hand brushing Jou's cheek tenderly as the boy glanced up at him, crystalline tears prickling at the edges of his eyes.

Jou gulped, taking a few short breaths before his shaking hand pointed past Seto, "I-It's him… _Father_…" he whispered, petrified to the spot he stood.

Seto glanced over his shoulder, his eyes burning wrathfully, watching a man stumble up the pavement closer to them, so **he** was the one that had caused so much pain and fear to his angel! It was **his entire** fault!

That was the moment the man looked up, his eyes enlarging in outrage and complete awe, "JOU! It's you, you little bitch! Where the hell have you been hiding?" he demanded, rapidly moving closer to the couple, although this proved a problem as the alcohol in his system was gradually taking effect over time.

Seto spun around- Jou clutching onto his arm and partially hiding behind the taller man, he was scared stiff, just when everything seemed alright, perfect, it had all been transformed within an instant!

"Stay. Away. From. Him…" Seto threatened dangerously, hissing and glaring at the man who seemed barely able to stand on his own, infront of the pair.

"WHAT! How dare you! Why do- Oooooh… So you're the _slut_? You must be his boyfriend, heh, my poof of a son actually found someone… You lil' fags…" he spat at the blonde and brunette furiously, he raised his hand ready to smack _one_ of the boys, but as he did Seto grabbed his hand twisting it behind his back and holding him in that position.

"So you're Jou's father? The screwed up **bastard** who deserves to be locked away in a loony bin for the rest of his life? People like you shouldn't be allowed outside their cells you know…" he smirked cruelly, if he truly wanted he could get his revenge on the old man, he could finally rid Jou of his terrifying father forever, he could-

"Seto, Seto!" Jou tugged at his arm weakly, Seto frowned at his boyfriend instantly getting the image of a little boy asking for his parents, but that frown quickly disappeared as he watched tears slide down the blonde's face, "Please, don't hurt him, (sob) Seto, please… (sob)"

Seto was incredibly confused, this was the man who had beat Jou since he was a little child, and he was the one who forced Jou's mother and younger sister away from them, yet he _still_ felt sympathy for the man? Jou was just too damn caring and kind for his own good….

Seto sighed heavily, letting go of the drunk and stepping away as the elder Jounouchi tripped over, groaning in pain he stumbled back to his feet.

"Just stay away from us, okay?" Seto spat down at the intoxicated man, before pulling Jou along with him down the street, deliberately walking at a speedy pace so as Jou's father couldn't follow after them so easily.

Once Seto was sure they were far enough away from him, he stopped, turning around and catching his boyfriend just in time, as the pup limply fell to his knees, tears streaming down his delicate cheeks.

Even though Seto was sure they looked abit odd, both kneeling on the middle of the pavement, Jou clutching onto him desperately- sobbing loudly, he simply did not care, he wouldn't even care if someone from the press caught them there, _his_ puppy was scared and crying, and that was all that mattered to him…

The pair remained there for a while, Jou sobbing into Seto's chest as memories came flooding back to him, Seto comforting him and whispering soothing words into his ear, _Ssssh… It's okay… You're okay… Love, please don't cry… Ssssh… He's gone now, and that's all that matters…

* * *

_

Thank you to all the wonderful and beautiful reviewers! Thats:-

daughterofanubis, Growing Pain, DreamCherry66, HappyDevil, PunkerPrincess, lilrubydevil, mandapandabug and a-man-duh2004 (loving the name!) Sorry i haven't responded to you all with a personal message like i normally do but i'm kinda in a rush today while uploading this- but i'll make sure to do it next time, kay?

Please read and review, thanks!


	6. Perfect Love

Disclaimer- Me no ownie Yu-Gi-Oh! But I shall! One day I shall steal it from Kazuki! But he'll be real mad and throw a brick at me, which will make me come to my senses and I will return Yu-Gi-Oh back to him, but secretly hide Seto and Jou in my pocket. (And Marik too- as a back-up.)

APOLOGISES! I'm so sorry people! I know it's taken me like ten weeks or something to update each and every (Yu-Gi-Oh) fanfiction of mine, but yes, I have finally done it! It's all because of school, now that I'm in my pre-senior year I get a TON (or so) of homework every night and I just really didn't have any time for anything aside from homework! But currently I'm in the middle of my October Holidays, meaning I can finally update all my fanfiction, yay! And for the next five weeks after these two weeks I'll probably get tons of homework as those weeks as my revision weeks, then I have my two weeks of Exams, then the next week I'm not at school but doing this thing where I work for a company, then there's only two weeks left before X-mas! So HOPEFULLY I'll be able to update much sooner before December, especially for my Halloween story!

So once again, I'm sorry for taking so long, but thanks for being patient!

This is to all my readers and reviewers.

_(This note has been posted in every story's Author's Note.)_

Okay, this Chapter is basically a complete FLUFF BALL! But anyways, don't worry, this is just a sweet build-up to the following Chapter, I promise you, I'll make the next one gooooodddddd! (licks lips and laughs manically)

Please read and review, thank you.

* * *

_Ssssh… It's okay… You're okay… Love, please don't cry… Ssssh… He's gone now, and that's all that matters…_

Smiling lightly, Jou remembered the previous day, Seto and himself has been making their way down town when they bumped into… His father… It had made such an impact on the blonde, seeing him out of the blue like that. After years of physical and mental abuse, and then one day being saved by the love of your life, it _didn't_ help to suddenly bump into the man that had caused all the pain over the many years.

Of course, as per usual, Seto had been the one to rid them of Jou's father; preventing the man from striking either of them he had twisted the man's arm behind his back, paining the elder man whenever he attempted to move.

But then, Jou had pleaded Seto to free his father, why? Why had he said that?

He saw the vengeful glint in his boyfriend's Seto eye, he could see how grateful he was that he had Jou's father just where he wanted him, yet Jou stopped him, he didn't allow his Father to be harmed in anyway possible; why he had done that, he did not know…

After the unexpected and unwanted reunion the couple had walked on, as Jou felt himself draining of all energy, physically _and_ emotionally- and as Jou cried his heart out, letting loose all the trapped pain he had been keeping inside himself, Seto had been there the entire time, comforting him and speaking such soothing words into the boy's ear.

Jou really had no idea what he'd do without the brunette, he'd be at a loss, not only did he **want** to spend the rest of his life with the CEO but he also felt like he **needed** to spend the rest of his life with him.

Over all the time the pair had been together, it had seemed that Seto was the one always comforting, always caring, always showing and expressing his love to the other boy- never Jou.

Jou frowned at this thought, it wasn't fair on Seto, he decided, he needed to be there to comfort and care for him too, it couldn't just be Seto who did it all, no, that wasn't fair at all.

Pushing himself up with his elbows, he sent a glance towards his sleeping boyfriend; smiling softly, he brushed some chocolate brown hair away from the man's pale face, which glowed with health and beauty, "I'm here too baby, just remember that…" he whispering soothingly before planting a gentle kiss on Seto's lips.

He glanced over his shoulder, sighing heavily at the time displayed on the digital clock- time to get up and ready for another day of school, which Jou _certainly_ could not be bothered with.

The good side was that it was a Friday, the last day of the school/working week and then two lovely days followed, which Jou could spend playing with Mokuba, and also use to spend some valuable time with his lover.

"Hey babe, time ta wake up," Jou gently shook the man lying beside him, it killed him to have to wake the CEO, especially when he was looking as peaceful, calm and gorgeous as he did at this time but he really had no choice.

After a few moments, the brunette stirred, shivering ever so slightly as his azure eyes fluttered open, wincing at the bright light that instantly entered them, which was filtering through the large window to the side of the room.

"It's not morning already, is it?" he mumbled, still half-asleep, as he glanced up at the other boy weakly.

Yes, of course, Seto was up all last night doing work related to Kaiba Corp, but then again so was Jou- no, he wasn't doing work like Seto was, he was up because he refused to go to sleep until his lover joined him in bed, (no, not in the way you're thinking people.)

"I'm afraid I hafta say yes, but hey, it's a Friday, meaning you can lie in tomorrow babe?" Jou suggested, hoping that he could maybe lift the other boy's hopes at some extra sleep.

Seto groaned, before nodding in agreement with the blonde's suggestion; he pushed himself up, before spinning around and throwing his legs off the edge of the bed as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes tiredly.

Jou sighed silently, he hated seeing Seto so exhausted like he was lately- Kaiba Corp was becoming more and more popular by the day, more and more countries were learning of the company's toys and games, which created a big strain on the CEO, as he was the one who was forced to keep creating new and more original ideas to keep the company afloat, it really wasn't fair on Seto, why couldn't people realise what all this was doing to the genius?

Jou leaned across the bed, hugging the brunette from behind as he rested his head on his shoulder comfortably; maybe this was his turn to comfort his boyfriend? Maybe it was now time for him to be the one to do all the caring and loving now?

"What's wrong?" Seto asked, thinking that because of the spontaneous hug he was receiving then something _had_ to be wrong.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hug you, is that okay?" the honey-eyed boy asked, tenderly nuzzling the side of the boy's head with his nose.

Seto smiled, turning around and taking the blonde into his arms, "I really do love you Katsuya, you can be so loving at times…" he whispered, placing his chin on top on the ex-punk's head and stroking his golden blonde hair affectionately.

Jounouchi smiled against his boyfriend's chest, he really did love Seto with all his heart, and he wished for this love to never end also.

"BIG BROTHER!" a voice screeched in a high-pitched tone, startling both boys and sending them over the edge of the bed, crashing to the ground beneath them.

Dazzled, Seto groaned, "Yes Mokuba?"

"It's time for breakfast! Hurray up and get changed you two! It's Friday- yay!" Mokuba cheered, before giggling and joyfully skipping down the long corridor towards the dinning room.

"Guess it's time we got changed, huh?" the blonde grinned in his typical way, carefully crawling off the man underneath him and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Seto nodded, smirking at the boy's actions, "A new day begins…" he sighed, taking the hand that his boyfriend offered him as he was pulled back up to his feet.

Suddenly, a mischievous glint sparkled in Jou's eye, "I'm going to the shower… Are you joining me?" he questioned, playfully drawing circles on the brunette's chest adorably.

"If that's what you wish pup," he grinned, taking Jou's hand and leading him towards the en-suite bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it for extra measure- there was no way Mokuba was going to bother them this time!

* * *

So, you guys choking on the fluff yet? I am… (cough cough) 

Oh also, can anyone tell me, am I allowed to use lyrics in a story/chapter that do not belong to me? Or is that against the rules now? I can never keep up with the rules and it would be nice if someone could tell me this, just in case I add lyrics to a ficcy and find out it's not allowed or something.

Reply to Reviewers:-

DreamCherry66- Did ya have your camera for this chappy too? Hehe! Apologises for the wait also!

mandapandabug- Okay, sorry it didn't have any more info on the two evil people but the next chapter should be MUCH better and filled with lots of action and evil people making life misery! MUHAHAHA! (cough cough) The fluff is still choking me...

AnimeJunky- Hehe! Thanks for the two great reviews! I'm glad i got Angel and Ryan into Seto x Jou, they're a wonderful couple and you should sooooo give them a chance! Once again, thanks for being sweet!

a-man-duh2004- Here it is! Sorry the update took so long, my reason is at the top of the page... sweat drop

Growing Pain- Yes! Jou's father very bad! By the way, i am really starting to fall for your story 'Unheard Love' big time! I LOVE it so much, it's gotta be like my favourite Seto x Jou EVER! Please update it soon!

Intoxicated Biscuit- Yup, Otogi's a slut, but we love 'im! Hehe! Yeah, Anzu and Mai are sluts too, but i think everyone is a little harsh about them, i don't think they're **so** bad, but well, i talk rubbish so you know.

lilrubydevil- OMiGawd! I am SO sorry this update took so long, but i ain't the only one you hasn't updated lately Miss-non-update-but-said-i-would-soon!

And to BlueWingedAngel, daughterofanubis, HappyDevil, CodyThomas, Rei6, FrenchCoco, and Se-Chan, thank you all for reviewing! You guys are all so sweet! Cookies for all!


	7. Behind These Hazel Eyes

Disclaimer- I dinnae own Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Monsters, k? Nor do I own Kelly Clarkson's amazing music!

Okay, finally, here it is, sorry it took me so long to update this; then again this is the first story I've updated in like, six weeks or something… (sigh)

This chapter has a lot going on in it, yes, there is fluff-i-ness at the start, but no good thing lasts forever, now does it?

Thanks go to Cody Thomas for telling me about the lyrics thing- in this chapter I have used the lyrics to 'Behind These Hazel Eyes', which is owned by Kelly Clarkson, not me, okay?

One final thing to say- Gaelic is the ancient language spoken in both Ireland and Scotland for any who don't know, okay? And I just _had_ to add it in! Hehe!

I'll reply to the reviews in the next chapter, okay? But for now, just read the story…

Please read and review, thank you.

* * *

Jou giggled gleefully, his eyes sparkling brightly as he gazed down at the handsome man who whirled him around, the world passing by him like only a dream, like nothing mattered but him and his boyfriend. 

After some more light giggling and satisfied smirks, the CEO gently placed his puppy on the ground again, removing his grip from the boy's sides and lovingly claiming his mouth with his own as they entered another one of their passionate kisses.

Jou gradually wrapped his arms around the chocolate-haired boy's neck, pressing his body up against Seto's, their tongues lapping against each other in _need_ of more, more of the taste that they so desired from one and other.

But unfortunately, their deep embracing and kissing was ruined at the sound of the second bell- the bell that warned them that they should be at their first classes of the morning already.

Jou sighed, reluctantly pulling away from the brunette, slightly irritated at the bell for cutting into their make-out time, he would have to sabotage that god damned thing some day, "I suppose I'll see you later then babe?"

Seto nodded, "I take it you'll be at the usual place?"

"As always!" Jou grinned, hugging his boyfriend one last time before waving as he ran off towards the French department, not wanting to get a detention for being late again.

The hall echoed from his footsteps as he continued on his dead sprint, bursting into the room with his face flushed from the running and what had happened previously (hehe), he grinned sheepishly at the angry glare he received from the teacher, "Late again, Mr. Jounouchi? And I wonder where you were…" she groaned, causing chuckles to emanate from a few pupils.

Yes, that's right, not every teacher was so oblivious to Seto and Jou's relationship- there were even the very select few who seemed to agree with it, amazingly enough!

"I… Uh, ya see-" he attempted to make up an excuse, but everyone knew Jou was useless when it came to thinking on the spot, unless he was in a duel of course.

"Just take a seat Jounouchi, and make sure it doesn't happen again, okay?" the teacher sighed, motioning towards the empty seat beside Jou's best friend.

Jou grinned, nodding eagerly, "Thanks Mrs. Hayakawa!"

He took his seat beside Yugi, grinning widely at the smaller boy as he pulled out his textbook, jotter and implements from his bag for the morning, "Hey Yug', what'sup?" he questioned, still quite flushed.

"Oh not much, but I can tell you and Kaiba had a nice morning anyway," Yugi winked, gently nudging the boy in a more Tristan-like manner than his own, causing the other teenager to blush deeply.

Memories of the morning, especially during their shower time floated around in his head, but in an attempt to rid the less-than-clean thoughts he shook his head, his blonde mane swishing from side to side with his movements, "Uh… Y-Yeah…" he stuttered in embarrassment.

"Jounouchi! I already let you off with being late, but I _will_ give you a detention if you continue to speak during the lesson!" the teacher warned dangerously, glowering angrily.

"Yes ma'am," Jou nodded in acknowledge, grinning at his best friend before shrugging and starting on his work for the day.

* * *

Seto groaned, it was only an hour, maybe a little more into the start of the school day, and he was already bored stiff from the basic French he was being taught, he had already learned the European language inside out and was completely fluent in it, yet he was still forced to study it for two whole damn years. Then again, he **was** fluent in a lot of languages, English, French, German, Spanish, Russian, and even the uncommon and forgotten language of Gaelic! 

The room seemed to be getting more stuffy by the minute and it was giving him one hell of a headache, he needed to get out of there and have a breather. Standing up, he made his way to exit the classroom.

"Where do you think you're going Mr. Kaiba?"

"Bathroom," he threw over his shoulder, not even granting the Teacher some eye contact, but in his opinion she was barely worthy of being a teacher, he was positive he could teach the subject a million times better than she ever could any day.

Making his way along the corridor towards the fourth stairway, he sighed in relief, it felt good to be out that room, everything was suddenly much more fresh and he could fell his headache ebbing away ever so slightly too.

Casually placing his hands into his trouser pockets, he carefully walked down the flight of stairs which led towards the Geography department and the Boy's Toilets, his thoughts remaining on the morning and the previous day.

Once entering the bathroom, he was greeted with the sight of the one and only Otogi, Domino's second teenage CEO, who was currently tying his long raven-coloured hair back into a tight ponytail.

It only took a few seconds for Otogi to notice the brunette in the mirror, he spun around gracefully, folding his arms and smirking in his usual charming way, "Kaiba, good to see you," he greeted calmly.

Seto nodded curtly, "Otogi," he replied simply, before entering a cubical and doing his business.

Once finished, he exited the cubical and walked over to the sink, standing beside the dice manic as he washed his hands, not really intending on entering a conversation with the other boy, but unfortunately, what he intended and what Otogi intended were two completely different things.

"So how is the great Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp?" he questioned, casually flicking his long elegant ponytail over his shoulder and crossing his arms once more.

Inwardly sighing, he glanced at his reflection, deciding it wouldn't hurt to reply he shrugged, "I am doing fine, Kaiba Corp is running smoothly and Mokuba is doing very well."

"And what about that blonde boyfriend of yours?" Otogi quickly cut in, his voice sounding a little harsher than Seto had expected.

Frowning in suspicion, he turned to face the emerald-eyed boy, "He's fine also."

"Oh really? I had heard there was some trouble in paradise yesterday after his teary breakdown at the lunch hall the other day?"

Narrowing his eyes, he glared intensely, "That is none of yours, nor anyone else's business," he spat, although keeping his exterior seemingly calm and cool, as always.

"And what about yesterday? Skiving school? Now that's just ridiculous! Especially when he's found sobbing on the ground in downtown Domino- plain pathetic if you ask me…" Otogi continued, hoping to coax Kaiba out from his emotionless façade, that way Kaiba might not react so quickly to what Otogi had spend weeks planning for.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my boyfriend like that!" Seto threatened dangerously, his cold cerulean eyes burning furiously with flames of rage and ferocity, as his infamous Kaiba-glare increased in its intensity.

Closing the distance between the two, Otogi sped forward, his mouth pushing against Seto's in a bruising kiss, but unlike the dice-obsessed boy had hoped for, Seto reacted quickly enough to push him away and throw him against the wall opposite them, "Don't EVER try something like that again! Or I promise you, I _will_ hurt you **very** badly…" the brunette's threats never ceased to amuse Otogi, no matter how much the taller man glared at him, it just made the fallen boy smirk in morbid pleasure even more.

Seto frowned in disgust, the look on Otogi's face was sickening, he looked like he had actually _enjoyed_ being thrown away like that! The boy truly _was_ insane!

Stumbling back up to his feet, Otogi grinned, "You wanna play it rough then, do you Kaiba-boy?"

"Stay **away** from me, you deranged, repulsive, reject…" he warned one final time, after this if Otogi attempted to near him once again, he _would_ hit him so it actually damaged some area of his body.

Just at that moment, the door to the Boy's Toilets opened, a familiar blonde quietly entering, his face brightening at the sight of his boyfriend.

Otogi's eerie emerald-eyes flashed angrily, as he pushed himself forward, shoving his tongue into Seto's parted lips and roughly pinning him up against the wall, although making it look like Seto wanted it, wanted it all.

Jou's eyes widened incredibly, crystalline tears brimming the edges and threatening to fall at the sight before him, Seto was cheating on him, Seto was actually cheating on him, it couldn't be true, it couldn't be real…

Spinning around, he sprinted away from the bathroom, not knowing where he was going, just praying his legs could take him far, far away from what he had just been a witness too- the end of the most important relationship in his life.

Kaiba frowned, clenching his hand into a tight fist and shoving it into Otogi's stomach, causing the other boy to stumble back in agony as he weakly clutched his aching abdomen.

Running out the bathroom, he glanced from side to side, deciding which way the blonde might have run- choosing the left, he sprinted down the hall, his face expressing something never seen by any living person before, sheer fear and worry.

* * *

After running for what seemed forever, Jou collapsed to his knees, every fibre of his being aching and screaming out in it's complete exhaustion as the blonde panted for needed oxygen to refill his worn-out lungs. 

Finally allowing the tears to fall, he pulled his knees up-close to his chest, burying his face in his arms and hiding away from the world around him- how could this happen? Just this morning the pair had been kissing, hugging and acting like any normal loved-up couple, but now, everything had changed, it felt like Jou's world had been turned upside down, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

This was the end of Katsuya Jounouchi, the end of all the hope he had regained after all those years of abuse and pain, the end of all the love he had carried for the CEO, the end of his life…

_Here I am, once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one,_

_Broken up, deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these Hazel Eyes…_


End file.
